criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Cross My Heart
Cross My Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred thirty-fifth case overall. It takes place in the Fairview district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player went to Fairview Mall after Chief Parker said that a body had been found there. They then collected the body of business owner Brad Price, who had been shot through the heart with an arrow. Mid-investigation, Ramirez sent the player flowers through florist Javier Morales. Later, Brad's fiancée, Brooke Long, got in a fight with Javier after she found out that Brad was cheating on her with him. The team then found enough evidence to arrest massage therapist Megan Lucas for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Megan said that Brad had almost killed her. He invited her to a party when they were in senior year. There, he dared her to jump into the pool because everyone was going to do it. Wanting to fit in, Megan jumped into the pool, not knowing that it was drained empty a few days earlier. She was then hospitalized for six months, ruining her plans of going to medical school. Angry at him for ruining her life, Megan struck Brad with an arrow through the heart, hoping that people would think it was a murder due to love. Judge Powell sentenced her to 7 years in prison for the crime. Post-trial, Gabriel said that one of the victims of the Rocket Cow Killer, Barbara Litzke, used to work at the flower shop. He and the player then talked to Javier, who directed the team to the flower shop for her belongings. The two found Barbara's agenda, containing a note to go to an election meeting, as well as a list of names containing David O'Connell and Emma Tank, two other known victims of the Rocket Cow Killer. Per Cathy, the election was for the parent association in Fairview High School. Furthermore, all the known victims of the Rocket Cow Killer were parents of Fairview High School students. Gabriel and the player then warned Principal Rosamund Wilcox of the killer's modus operandi. Meanwhile, Martine and the player set Rita up for a date with Marcus Cannon, someone she had met at the mall. Afterwards, Gloria decided to pull her son out of school after finding out about the Rocket Cow Killer's modus operandi. Chief Parker decided to allocate police resources to catch the serial killer as soon as possible. Summary Victim *'Brad Price' (shot with an arrow through the heart) Murder Weapon *'Bow' Killer *'Megan Lucas' Suspects ABoomeConspiracyPC235.png|Ace Boome MLucasConspiracyPC235.png|Megan Lucas TCollinsConspiracyPC235.png|Tristan Collins JMoralesConspiracyPC235.png|Javier Morales BLongConspiracyPC235.png|Brooke Long Quasi-suspect(s) REstevezConspiracyQPC235.png|Rita Estevez RWilcoxConspiracyQPC235.png|Rosamund Wilcox MCannonConspiracyQPC235.png|Marcus Cannon Killer's Profile *The killer practices archery. *The killer goes indoor tanning. *The killer drinks green smoothies. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears a rose. Crime Scenes C235CS1A.png|Mall C235CS1B.png|Balloon Stand C235CS2A.png|Wellness Center C235CS2B.png|Fountains C235CS3A.png|Flower Shop C235CS3B.png|Store Front Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mall. (Clues: Ripped Pink Pieces, Leather Bag, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Brad Price) *Examine Ripped Pink Pieces. (Result: Heart Balloon; New Suspect: Ace Boome) *Ask Ace Boome if he saw anything suspicious. (Prerequisite: Heart Balloon restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wellness Center) *Investigate Wellness Center. (Prerequisite: Ace interrogated; Clues: Locked Tablet, Victim's Basket) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet; New Suspect: Megan Lucas) *Talk to Megan Lucas about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) *Examine Victim's Basket. (Result: Lacrosse Tickets) *Examine Lacrosse Tickets. (Result: Ticket Information; New Suspect: Tristan Collins) *Ask Tristan Collins about the victim. (Prerequisite: Ticket Information unraveled) *Examine Leather Bag. (Result: Bow) *Analyze Bow. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bow; Attribute: The killer goes indoor tanning) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices archery) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Javier Morales about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Flower Shop; Profile updated: Javier goes indoor tanning) *Investigate Flower Shop. (Prerequisite: Javier interrogated; Clues: Bouquet, Rose Box) *Examine Bouquet. (Result: Killer's Note) *Analyze Killer's Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks green smoothies; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fountains) *Investigate Fountains. (Prerequisite: Killer's Note analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Mint Tray) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Teenagers Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (Result: Megan Lucas) *Question Megan about the photo of her and the victim. (Prerequisite: Megan Lucas identified; Profile updated: Megan practices archery, goes indoor tanning and drinks green smoothies) *Examine Mint Tray. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (12:00:00) *Question Ace Boome about the victim stealing his plot. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Profile updated: Ace practices archery) *Examine Rose Box. (Result: Wedding Rings; New Suspect: Brooke Long) *Inform Brooke Long that her fiancé has been murdered. (Prerequisite: Rose Box unlocked; Profile updated: Brooke goes indoor tanning) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Brooke drinks green smoothies *Confront Brooke about her fight with Javier. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Store Front) *Investigate Store Front. (Prerequisite: Brooke interrogated; Clues: Loyalty Card, Trash Can) *Examine Loyalty Card. (Result: Purple Sample) *Examine Purple Sample. (Result: Electrolyte Juice Mix) *Question Javier about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Electrolyte Juice Mix identified under microscope; Profile updated: Javier practices archery and drinks green smoothies) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Miniature Coffin Coffin) *Analyze Open Coffin. (09:00:00) *Question Tristan about the death of his service dog. (Prerequisite: Open Coffin analyzed; Profile updated: Tristan practices archery, goes indoor tanning and drinks green smoothies) *Investigate Balloon Stand. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Tanning Lotion, Broken Plastic) *Examine Tanning Lotion. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rose) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Strange Bracelet) *Analyze Strange Bracelet. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Old Friends, New Beginnings (4/6). (No stars) Old Friends, New Beginnings (4/6) *Ask Javier for more information about Barbara Litzke. (Available after unlocking Old Friends, New Beginnings; Reward: Rose Brooch) *Investigate Flower Shop. (Prerequisite: Javier interrogated; Clue: Locked Agenda) *Examine Locked Agenda. (Result: Notes in Agenda) *Analyze Notes in Agenda. (09:00:00) *Warn Principal Wilcox about the serial killer. (Prerequisite: Notes in Agenda analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Rita wants. (Available after unlocking Old Friends, New Beginnings) *Investigate Wellness Center. (Prerequisite: Rita interrogated; Clue: Broken Wood) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Employee Award Plaque) *Analyze Employee Award Plaque. (06:00:00) *Tell Rita the good news about her date. (Prerequisite: Employee Award Plaque analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mall. (Prerequisite: Rita interrogated; Clue: Clothing Rack) *Examine Clothing Rack. (Result: Dress) *Meet Marcus Cannon. (Prerequisite: Dress found) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the expression "cross my heart and hope to die", a phrase emphasizing the truthfulness and sincerity of what one is saying. *This case takes place on the date of February 14th, as confirmed by Chief Parker when she says that it is Valentine's Day. *Dulce & Cabanna is a parody of Dolce & Gabbana. *Pretty Tobacco and Pr3ty Car are references to Pretty Simple. *In the "Wellness Center" crime scene, the Eiffel Tower appears as a collectable clue. *In the "Front Store" crime scene, a postcard with the Ipanema Beach can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Fairview